finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
LOVELESS
LOVELESS is a book of poems in the world of Final Fantasy VII, and has made several cameo appearances in the Compilation. The book talks about the "Gift of the Goddess", and 3 men who would try to obtain this 'gift', and since the release of Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, the Goddess has been thought to have been Minerva. On the posters and billboards, there has always been a female figure who seems to be the same woman, and has the words under her: "Open 6/25 6:00", and "18:00". Appearances ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- LOVELESS has a great impact in ''Crisis Core, as Genesis Rhapsodos recites quotes from the book during each encounter Zack Fair has with him. We learn that the book has a theme which carries on throughout Crisis Core known as the "Gift of the Goddess", which Genesis often quotes. These "Gifts" to Genesis were Jenova Cells to halt his deterioration, and the Banora Apple which was meant to have a rich taste to it. More of LOVELESS is engraved upon stone tablets within the cave in Banora Village where Zack faces Genesis for the last time. These stone tablets told a short story on each of them about a group of three friends who go in search for the "Gift of the Goddess". These three men take the roles of a "Hero", a "Traveller", and a "Prisoner". The Prisoner escapes, and is mortally wounded, only to be in care of a woman from the enemy faction who he eventually falls in love with. He lives a peaceful life, however, he is tortured by the promise he made to his friends. ''Final Fantasy VII LOVELESS appears, but very briefly in ''Final Fantasy VII. Posters are seen all around the Mako-rich city of Midgar, but first seen in Sector 8. Also, Cid asks Cloud if he has seen LOVELESS. If you reply "No", then Cid will tell you that he went and watched a play about LOVELESS, and even begins to recite some of the lines that he heard. There were also rumors that you could go and see a LOVELESS play, but this has not been proven correct. Due to the posters seen during the first FMV, it is obvious that the name LOVELESS comes from the 1991 album by My Bloody Valentine, the Irish shoegazing band. 'Loveless' is regarded as their best work, and is generally thought of in high regard, usually doing well in British music press polls. ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Again, LOVELESS is only hinted at. First, a LOVELESS poster is seen in the opening before the scene cuts to Denzel and Marlene. Secondly, a poster is seen behind Rude when both he and Reno appear at Edge to challenge both Yazoo and Loz. And finally, a LOVELESS billboard falls and hits Rude on the head, before Reno falls on him, knocking him down momentarily. If the shot is frozen at the right moment, the head of a woman is seen on it. The woman looks almost exactly like Aerith Gainsborough, due to the ribbon in her hair (same style) and the facial expression being the same as her menu portrait in the original game. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- LOVELESS posters have also been sighted in Dirge of Cerberus in Edge during Chapter 3. These posters are seen outside on the streets, and inside houses. A poster was also seen at Kevin apelo's house. Lines from the Loveless Poem '''Prologue' (Poem) When the war of the beasts brings about the world’s end The goddess descends from the sky Wings of light and dark spread afar She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting Prologue (Interpreted) When the war of the beasts brings about the world’s end The goddess descends from the sky Wings of light and dark spread afar She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting '''Act I (Poem) Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess We seek it thus, and take it to the sky Ripples form on the water’s surface The wandering soul knows no rest. Act I (Interpreted) The infinite mystery The gift of the goddess is what the three men seek But their fates are scattered by war One becomes a hero, one wanders the land And the last is taken prisoner But the three are still bound by a solemn oath To seek the answer together, once again Act II (Poem) There is no hate, only joy For you are beloved by the goddess Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul Pride is lost Wings stripped away, the end is nigh Act II (Interpreted) Though the prisoner escapes, he is gravely wounded His life is saved, however By a woman of the opposing nation He begins a life of seclusion with her Which seems to hold the promise of eternal bliss But as happiness grows, so does guilt Of not fulfilling the oath to his friends Act III (Poem) My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow No matter where the winds may blow My friend, your desire Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess Even if the morrow is barren of promises Nothing shall forestall my return Act III (Interpreted) As the war sends the world hurtling towards destruction The prisoner departs with his newfound love And embarks on a new journey He is guided by hope that the gift will bring bliss And the oath that he swore to his friends Though no oath is shared between the lovers In their hearts they know they will meet again Act IV (Poem) My friend, the fates are cruel There are no dreams, no honor remains The arrow has left the bow of the goddess My soul, corrupted by vengeance Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey In my own salvation And your eternal slumber Legend shall speak Of sacrifice at world’s end The wind sails over the water’s surface Quietly, but surely Act V (Poem) Even if the morrow is barren of promises Nothing shall forestall my return To become the dew that quenches the land To spare the sands, the seas, the skies I offer thee this silent sacrifice Another Loveless This version of Loveless was transcribed from the in-game quotes. It also seems to be missing a few acts. Prologue When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, The goddess descends from the sky Wings of light and dark spread afar, She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting... Act I Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface The wandering soul knows no rest. Act III As the war sends the world hurtling towards destruction The prisoner departs with his newfound love And embarks on a new journey. He is guided by hope that the gift will bring bliss And the oath that he swore to his friends. Though no oath is shared between the lovers, In their hearts they know they will meet again. Act IV There is no hate, only joy For you are beloved by the goddess. Hero of the Dawn, Healer of Worlds. Three friends go into battle One is captured, One flies away, the one that is left becomes a hero. My Friend, the fates are cruel There are no dreams, no honour remains. The arrow has left the bow of the goddess. My soul corrupted by vengeance, Hath endures torment, To find the end of the journey in my own salvation. And your eternal slumber. Act V Dreams of the morrow hath shattered soul Pride is Lost. Wings stripped away, the end is nigh Such is... the fate of a monster. Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return. If this world seeks my destruction... ... It goes with Me Category: Final Fantasy VII